Un día en la oficina
by Cris Snape
Summary: Percy supo que no podría encontrar al candidato perfecto cuando Audrey entró en su oficina con Lucy de la mano. Para Ammiel.


**UN DÍA EN LA OFICINA**

_**Disclaimer: **__Lo de siempre. Nada es mío, todo es de Rowling, etcétera, etcétera._

Para Ammiel

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Percy hizo un par de anotaciones en un pergamino y archivó la última solicitud para el puesto de vendedor de chucherías en el Expreso de Hogwarts. Aunque no había tenido muchos candidatos, ya que no era un empleo que despertara el interés de muchos magos o brujas, Percy aún no se había decidido por ninguno. Pensaba dedicar todo el día a estudiar a todos y cada uno de los aspirantes y esperaba poder elegir a alguien para cuando llegara la noche. Así pues, dio instrucciones a su secretaria para que nadie lo molestara y se dispuso a leer el pergamino que contenía todos sus apuntes.

Apenas llevaba diez minutos dedicados a tan importante tarea, cuando Margaret le informó de que tenía una visita muy importante. Percy iba a repetirle que no quería recibir absolutamente a nadie, pero entonces la puerta del despacho se abrió y apareció Audrey, con sus zapatos de tacón, su pelo negro perfectamente recogido –Percy dudaba que fuera a durarle mucho así- y vestida de esa forma elegante que ella afirmaba detestar.

Percy se puso en pie, sorprendido por la inesperada llegada de su mujer. Audrey jamás iba al Ministerio de Magia. No terminaba de acostumbrarse a ver a tantos brujos juntos al mismo tiempo y evitaba ir hasta allí bajo las más variopintas excusas. Durante un instante, Percy casi se alegró de que al fin se hubiera decidido a ir a verle al trabajo, pero entonces bajó la vista y vio a Lucy, con su peto vaquero, sus zapatillas rojas y su pelo oscuro y alborotado, y supo que su día no sería tan tranquilo y productivo como esperaba.

-¡Papi!

Lucy se arrojó a sus brazos. Azorado, Percy sostuvo a la niña como pudo y le dirigió una mirada a Margaret, que parecía no terminar de creerse que alguien pudiera llamar _Papi_ a su arrogante y siempre responsable jefe. Bastó un gesto para que la secretaria cerrara la puerta. Un instante después, y de alguna manera que a Percy le resultaba absolutamente desconocida, Lucy había trepado por su cuerpo, se había agarrado a su cuello y le daba un beso tras otro.

-Audrey. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Siento si molestamos, cariño –En su tono no había ni una pequeña muestra de arrepentimiento. Además, mientras hablaba dejó una mochila sobre su escritorio y empezó a sacar libros de ella- Acabo de recibir una llamada del trabajo. Tengo que viajar de inmediato a Manchester. He intentado contactar con la niñera, pero no va a poder venir, así que tienes que quedarte con Lucy.

-¿Qué? –Percy dejó a la niña en el suelo. Lucy le mostró una sonrisa un poco falta de dientes- No puedo quedarme con ella. Tengo un montón de trabajo.

-Vamos, seguro que te las apañas –Audrey seguía dejando cosas en el escritorio, desordenándolo todo y dejándole sin palabras- He intentado contactar con tu madre, pero no estaba en casa y de verdad que tengo que irme. Mi tren sale en media hora.

-Pero, Audrey…

Ella no le hizo caso y se arrodilló frente a Lucy. La niña pestañeó y se puso muy seria.

-Pórtate bien. ¿De acuerdo? Deja que papá trabaje y no hagas ruido.

-Sí, mamá.

-Así me gusta –Audrey besó la frente de la niña y se incorporó- Hemos traído unos libros de colorear, un par de cuadernillos de caligrafía y matemáticas y un par de cosas más –Besó la mejilla de su marido, se colgó el bolso en el hombro y fue hasta la puerta- Gracias por hacerme el favor, Percy. Nos vemos esta noche.

Percy escuchó cerrarse la puerta. Estaba inmóvil en mitad del despacho, sin terminar de creerse lo que acababa de pasar. ¿Audrey acababa de irrumpir en la oficina y le había encasquetado a Lucy? Miró a la niña. Ella lo observaba con sus enormes ojos azules, esperando a que él hiciera o dijera algo. Lucy tenía ocho años y Percy lamentó profundamente que no estuviera en edad de ir a Hogwarts. Aún faltaba una semana para que empezara el curso en el colegio _muggle_ al que Audrey insistió en llevarla y era una lata tener que cargar con ella precisamente esa mañana.

Reaccionando al fin, Percy se sentó en una de las butacas destinadas a las visitas e hizo que Lucy se acercara un poco a él. Quizá, si razonaba con ella podría trabajar. Además, Lucy no era una niña que diera mucho la lata. Molly siempre fue mucho más nerviosa y hablaba sin parar como su madre, pero Lucy era diferente, quizá un poco más parecida a él.

-Vamos a ver, Lucy. No sé cómo has llegado hasta aquí…

-En autobús.

Percy había empezado a hablar con toda la seriedad que fue capaz de reunir, pero la niña lo interrumpió casi inmediatamente. Definitivamente, la cosa no empezaba bien.

-Sí, claro. En autobús –Carraspeó. Lucy lo miraba con atención, aunque también echaba miradas fugaces al despacho de su padre. Nunca había estado allí y el lugar la fascinó- La cuestión es que tengo muchísimas cosas que hacer. ¿Por qué no te sientas allí y dibujas un rato?

Lucy miró el lugar que su padre señaló. Era una alfombra en tonos cálidos, estratégicamente situada frente a una chimenea de mármol y con un pelo largo y que tenía toda la pinta de ser muy blandito. Lucy sonrió y echó mano de todas sus cosas.

-¡Vale!

Libros y lápices de colores en mano, Lucy se sentó sobre la alfombra y empezó a colorear. Percy sonrió, sintiéndose bastante satisfecho consigo mismo, y regresó a su sillón. Quizá el día no fuera tan improductivo después de todo.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

-Papá. ¿Está bien esta cuenta?

Percy detuvo la lectura y procuró no soltar una maldición. Era la octava vez que Lucy se acercaba a él para que le corrigiera una suma, le diera el visto bueno a un dibujo o la felicitara por su excelente caligrafía, y ya estaba empezando a perder la paciencia. Era cierto que la niña casi no hacía ruido, pero requería más atención de la que él realmente podía darle.

-Hagamos una cosa, Lucy. ¿Por qué no haces todas las sumas y después le pedimos a Margaret que te las corrija?

Si Percy había pensado que la niña sólo quería asegurarse de estar haciendo bien su trabajo, cuando la pequeña agachó la cabeza con un deje de decepción, comprendió que lo que en realidad quería era que él le hiciera caso. De hecho, esa suposición se confirmó cuando Lucy estiró los brazos, insistiendo en que le echara un vistazo al problema en ese mismo momento.

-Está bien –Percy suspiró y cerró el cuadernillo, quitándole a Lucy su lapicero- ¿Por qué no dejas las cuentas un rato y lees algo? Seguro que es más divertido.

Le pareció que Lucy hacía un pucherito, pero entonces la niña se dio media vuelta e hizo lo que él le dijo. Percy pensó que aún podría trabajar un poco.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Los ojillos aparecieron al otro lado de la mesa. Lucy había apoyado la barbilla en el escritorio y lo observaba atentamente, impidiéndole el poder concentrarse. Sólo hacía diez minutos desde que la niña lo interrumpiera la última vez y Percy se vio obligado a dejar la pluma sobre la mesa, suspirando profundamente y logrando mantener la calma.

-¿Qué te pasa ahora?

-Tengo hambre.

Percy le echó un vistazo a su reloj de bolsillo y comprobó que era casi mediodía. Realmente no le extrañaba que la niña comenzara a estar hambrienta. El solía quedarse tan absorto en su trabajo que muchas veces ni se acordaba de ir a comer.

-Muy bien. Vayamos a comer algo.

Lucy dio un saltito de alegría y correteó hasta la puerta. Percy la observó detenidamente mientras de colocaba la túnica sobre los hombros. Definitivamente no tenía el aspecto que él esperaba que tuviera una niña. Mientras que a Molly le había encantado siempre ponerse vestidos y lacitos en el pelo, Lucy solía renegar de todas esas cosas y adoraba hacer cosas que –Percy creía- sólo hacían los niños. Como jugar en el barro, subirse a los árboles o pelearse a puñetazos con sus primos. Percy hubiera preferido que en lugar del peto y las zapatillas Audrey le hubiera puesto el vestidito rosa que él se encargó de comprarle por su cumpleaños, pero Lucy debía haber tenido mucho que decir al respecto.

-¿Comeremos en _El Caldero Chorreante_? –Espetó la niña mientras se aferraba a su mano y se removía nerviosamente- El primo James dice que toda la comida de allí está muy buena.

-No tenemos tiempo de ir hasta allí. Comeremos en la cafetería del Ministerio.

-¡Oh!

Lucy volvió a agachar la cabeza, expresando su desilusión, pero esa vez Percy no cedió. La guió por los largos y laberínticos pasillos del Ministerio y la subió en el ascensor, hecho que fascinó a la niña y la hizo olvidar su disgusto anterior.

-Me gusta montar en ascensor –Dijo, mirando las paredes aterciopeladas del mismo- Cuando vamos al centro comercial, mamá siempre usa las escaleras mecánicas porque no le gustan los ascensores.

-Ya lo sé, Lucy. Se llama claustrofobia.

Audrey y su miedo a los espacios cerrados. Miedo que obviamente no compartía Lucy, pues lamentó amargamente tener que abandonar un sitio tan alucinante.

-¿De verdad que no podemos ir a _El Caldero Chorreante_? –Preguntó mientras atravesaban el Atrio. Había muchos magos por todos sitios y Percy creyó comprender por qué a Audrey no le gustaba ir allí- Podría decirle a Molly que he estado allí. Ella siempre se ríe de mí porque va a Hogwarts y yo no.

-Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer, Lucy. Y no hagas caso de lo que dice tu hermana. Dentro de muy poco tiempo tú también podrás ir a Hogwarts y ella no podrá burlarse de ti por eso.

-Pero, papá…

-Además, es posible que el abuelo esté allí. ¿No te apetece ver al abuelo?

Lucy sonrió ampliamente. Sí que quería ver a Arthur. Una lástima que no se encontraran con él.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Percy confiaba en que, después de comer, Lucy decidiera echarse un rato la siesta, pero al parecer se había levantado lo suficientemente tarde como para no tener ningún sueño. Cuando volvieron al despacho, la niña corrió hasta su rincón de la alfombra y se recostó para leer un libro, pero la paz no duró demasiado. Percy apenas había leído la mitad de uno de los expedientes cuando Lucy se puso a su lado y le dio un toquecito en la pierna.

-Papá. Me aburro.

Justo lo que se había estado temiendo durante todo el día. Percy sabía que cuando un niño se aburría podía ponerse insoportable y eso era justamente lo que menos necesitaba. Si no tuviera tantas cosas que hacer, podría haberse llevado a la niña al parque un rato para cansarla, pero no podía dejar el asunto del Expreso de Hogwarts en el olvido. Meditó un instante, observando el rostro algo pecoso de la niña, y pronto se le ocurrió una idea genial.

-¿Por qué no ayudas a papá con su trabajo?

Lucy entornó los ojos y arrugó la nariz. A Percy le pareció un gesto gracioso, muy parecido al de Audrey cuando algo no terminaba de convencerle. Sonriendo, cogió a la niña y la sentó sobre sus rodillas. Lucy no parecía muy convencida, pero le echó un vistazo al pergamino que su padre le mostraba.

-Estoy buscando a una persona que venda chucherías en el tren que va a Hogwarts.

-¿Chucherías?

Aquella palabra fue absolutamente mágica. Lucy miró a su padre como si esperaba que de un momento comenzaran a surgir caramelos de todos los rincones del despacho. Percy rió y dejó que la niña toqueteara un par de pergaminos.

-La señora que lo hacía antes ya es muy mayor y necesitamos a alguien nuevo. ¿Quieres ayudarme a encontrarlo?

-¡Claro!

Una hora después, Percy no había encontrado al candidato ideal para el puesto, pero le importaba muy poco. Estaba sentado en la alfombra de Lucy, con el nudo de la corbata aflojado, en mangas de camisa y con el pelo un poco alborotado. Lucy había desparramado todos los pergaminos de su padre por el suelo e iba de un lado a otro, descalza y emocionada, expresando su opinión de cómo debería ser un vendedor de golosinas en condiciones.

-¿Sabes qué, papá? –Lucy se arrojó a sus brazos, pasándole un brazo por el cuello- Creo que yo podría ser una buena vendedora.

-¿En serio?

-¡Pues claro! Sé todo lo que hay que saber en el mundo sobre chuches.

-Apuesto a que sí lo sabes –Percy rió y la achuchó fuertemente- Desgraciadamente, eres muy pequeña aún para que pueda contratarte, así que tendré que encontrar a otro candidato.

-Éste no está mal.

Lucy le tendió un pergamino. Percy le echó un vistazo y luego lo hizo a un lado. Lentamente se puso en pie y recogió las zapatillas de la niña.

-Creo que este asunto puede esperar hasta mañana. ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos a dar un paseo? Incluso podría invitarte a tomar un helado en el Callejón Diagon.

-¡Helado!

Percy no necesitó escuchar nada más. Mientras salía por al puerta echó un vistazo a su caótico despacho y bufó por lo bajo. Después, le pidió a Margaret que no dejara que nadie entrara allí hasta el día siguiente.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Audrey llegó a casa a eso de las once. Había sido un día muy largo en Manchester y el tren de regreso se había retrasado casi dos horas. Estaba agotada, le dolían los pies y la cabeza y tenía hambre. Además, se había pasado todo el día preocupada por Percy. Se sentía un poco culpable por haberle dejado a Lucy de esa manera, pero no había tenido más remedio.

Dejó las llaves sobre el mueble de la entrada y pasó al salón. Sonrió y todos los remordimientos desaparecieron.

Percy y Lucy estaban sentados frente a la tele, dormidos. Su marido aún sostenía un cuenco con algunas palomitas supervivientes, y la niña estaba recostada sobre él, en una postura ciertamente incómoda. Audrey se quitó los zapatos y se acercó silenciosamente a ellos. Besó la frente de su hija y la despertó con suavidad.

-¿Mamá?- Lucy la miró con sus ojos azules adormilados y Audrey la instó a guardar silencio.

-Ve a la cama. Iré enseguida.

La niña bostezó y obedeció la orden. Percy debía estar tan cansado que apenas se removió cuando Lucy dejó de estar sobre él. Su mujer sonrió y se sentó a su lado, agitándole suavemente el hombro y llamándolo por su nombre. Percy despertó dando un salto de alarma y miró a su alrededor. Tenía las gafas torcidas sobre la nariz y el pelo totalmente enmarañado.

-¡Audrey!

-Buenas noches, cariño –Le besó los labios. Percy entornó los ojos y buscó a Lucy con la mirada- ¿Qué tal el día?

Percy soltó un gruñido y se incorporó. Repentinamente recordó que Audrey le había hecho perder todo un día de trabajo y se sintió un poco enfadado con ella. Algo que no era fácil, puesto que su esposa lo miraba de una forma un poco perturbadora.

-¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto? Lucy no me ha dejado hacer nada en todo el día. He perdido un tiempo precioso y…

Audrey lo acalló con un beso y Percy pensó que podía haber perdido un día de trabajo, pero no el tiempo. Reconocía que se lo había pasado muy bien con Lucy. Tan bien que se dio cuenta de que no le dedicaba las suficientes horas al día y que dentro de poco se haría mayor y ya no podría llevarla al parque, a comer helados o a la oficina para que le ayudara a buscar vendedores de golosinas.

-¿Por qué no me esperas en la cama? Iré a arropar a Lucy y después usted y yo ajustaremos cuentas, señor Weasley.

El nuevo beso que Audrey le dio prometía una noche un tanto falta de descanso, pero a Percy no le importó. Mansamente obedeció la orden y se descubrió más ansioso de lo que creía mientras subía las escaleras. Definitivamente, el día no resultó ser tan malo y ahora le esperaba el cierre perfecto. Con Audrey.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_Esta historia es para ti, Ammiel. Muchas gracias por la viñeta que me escribiste. Ya sabes lo mucho que me gustó. Espero que hayas podido dis__frutar de esta pequeña historia. Y todos los demás también._

_Besos_

_Cris Snape._


End file.
